


No brother of mine

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Rafael's life is turned upside down after his brother takes a little revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my usual work, Nevada Ramirez isn't nice at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different from my usual works. Nevada isn't so nice in this one.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

I left work at six, walking in to my warm apartment soon after. First step in I smell cookies baking and barely see from the corner of my eye that candy color hair. Rhys stood up and smirked at me as she held up a tray of cookies, raising a brow as i just stood there.

"No honey I'm home?" 

"Honey..." I closed the gap between us and pulled her away from the hot sheet pan she just laid down, "I'm home."

My lips press to her neck, her giggles coming out sweeter then honey, "Rafa stop."

Her pathetic push only caused me to lift her up and drag her away. She reached for the counter but I had her by the waist and almost out of the kitchen. Giving in, she turned around to face me as my hands dipped lower.

"Qué te pasó?(What got into you?)" She kissed me passionately as I lifted her up and forced her legs around me to hold her easier, "Rafa!"

I carried her to our bed, dropping her and watching as my shirt she was wearing lifted up slightly. I traced her side instead of speaking, pulling her in and watching as she caved. Her arms curled around my neck and leg bent up at my side to give me a leverage point.

"I have cookies in the oven. You have ten minutes." She kissed me.

"Only need two." I whispered as she laughed and i rolled her over on top of me.

"Rafa, seriously, I can't burn this batch. We're having a bake sale and I need to have all of them baked and packed by the morning." She sat up so I could see her Amber eyes and the colorful hair falling around her shoulders, "I'm not joking, I have twenty dozen to bake and I can't skip even one."

"Tal vez un rapidito y yo podría ayudar(Maybe a quickie and I could help)." I rubbed her thigh.

"Nice try, you'll eat them." She slipped off my lap, "tomorrow Rafa, when I'm rolling in the cash I made at the bake sale for the center. Haré que valga la pena(I will make it worth your while)."

I rolled my eyes as she ran out of the room. I changed into lounge wear, getting comfy before I started my way back out to help my beautiful girlfriend. Because if I didn't help her, I wouldn't see her till tomorrow night and I always slept better with her in bed beside me.

I met Rhys during a case at work, she was the advocate the young teen went to. She worked at a community center in the heights, a councilor and volunteered role model for the kids that wanted something better in life. She was a scholarship kid like me, graduating top of her class and turning down high paying jobs and a chance to open her own practice or agentcy all so she could help the kids that needed it. She was a psychiatrist, well trained in emergency medicine, trained/interned with police during college, And it was all wrapped up in a very fit athletic twenty four year old woman. Her hair hit her upper back and she always dyed it different colors. She hated the normal brunette natural color and kept finding new ways to make herself look weird... Because she was weird and beautiful and sweet. Why she chose me was still a mystery.

 I slowly walked out and combed my hands through the her hair. The darker dulled out teal covering her scalp with strands of pink, purple, blue, green, and orange. I normal would say it was obnoxious but it was darker and dulled enough it didn't blind you... And she looked good with it. The messy bun in her head leaving a bunch of loose strands that she pulls away and makes my hand leave.

"Rafa, busy." She slipped a new batch in the oven.

"Then let me help. Duermo mejor contigo en la cama o de lo contrario nunca te hubiera sugerido que te mudes.(I sleep better with you in the bed or else i never would've suggested you move in.)" I move the older cooled batch to the small bagging area she set up, "how many?"

"Four to a bag, tie them off."

I started bagging as she did the rest, finally finishing at one am. She stretched and yawned, falling slowly back into my arms and making me carry her to our bed. She smiled and tucked her head against my shoulder as I pulled her legs up around my waist, making it back there even if I wasn't much better off.

"Thanks for the help Rafa."

"De nada(Your welcome)," I kissed her as she fell back on the bed again, "I would've cleaned up but I can't feel my hands."

"You tie pretty bows though." She giggled and watched as I climbed in beside her.

She put her nose to mine and puckered her lips but pulled them back a little when I went to kiss her, "not this time."

I pinned her and took my deserved kiss before she rolled and laid on my chest, "love you Rafa."

"Love you Rhys."

* * *

I was walking into work the next day when Liv caught me in the bullpin, "Barba, we have a disclosure to take in a few minutes. But first, I'm having a dinner party... Can I count you in?"

"I'm afraid not." I sighed, "I have paperwork and Rhys is on a late night at the moment." 

"I'm starting to believe you don't have a girlfriend Barba." Amanda muttered and earned chuckles as Liv rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to hear that, tell her we need to have a meal again. Noah is still waiting on the rematch of war." 

"And she is too. Rhys has to defened her honor and winning streak." I smirked, "so why are we waiting to take the disclosure?"

"Vic just got out of the hospital, heading our way know." Sonny turned to me as I actually look at my phone when a call started through, "then why are you two even dating if you never see each other?"

"Because she is a good person and she likes me for some reason I've yet to learn." 

"why have no one but Liv met Rhys?"

"Because I am ashamed to work with you." I finished as my phone buzzed a message and call, I answered the call, "Mami, everything ok?"

The squad shook their heads and I turned to walk to live office as she nodded an 'go ahead'. Shutting the door, I listened closer as Mami spouted off a mile a minute.

"It's your brother raf, No puedo hacer que se registre o venga a cenar. Él no me está llamando ni enviando mensajes de texto y estoy preocupado.(I can't get him to check in or come for dinner. He isn't calling me or texting and I'm worried.)"

"Mami, when does Nevada ever do as asked? Él no tiene sus modales recordados.(He doesn't have your manners remembered.)" I turned to look out the window at the squad so I didn't get frustrated, "he'll get back to you soon and be done."

"Hijo, han pasado dos días. Solo quiero saber que está vivo.(Son, it has been two days. I just want to know he's alive.)"

"If he died you would know, estarán bailando en las calles y teniendo un desfile hablando de que las alturas están mucho mejor.(they will be dancing in the streets and having a parade talking about the heights being so much better.)"

"Rafael Barba, that is your brother."

I sighed and pinched my nose, "Mami, I'm at work. Very busy. Trying calling one last time and i'll text him."

"Gracias hijo.(Thank you son.)"

"Love you Mami."

"Love you too hijo (son)." 

She hung up and I sent off a text telling Nevada to stop being an ass and text Mami back. I put the phone away and stepped out as an officer walked in the Vic. I checked the text and seen Rhys's name and then her walking in with the victim. I gave a small smile as Liv noticed and Rhys finally looked up to see us.

"You must be Lynn." Liv shook the girls hand as she gave a soft smile.

She nodded and leaned into Rhys as she gave a half smile, "sorry it's been a while but work is busy." 

"Now you sound like Rafa." Liv chuckled and pointed to the interview room, "we'll be in soon."

Rhys helped her to the room and I turned to Liv, "what luck, maybe you can get her to find the time." 

Liv was starting towards the room as everyone looked confused. I looked at them still sitting there before just walking to the viewing window. It took a moment but sonny and Amanda joined me while fin went with Liv.

"Am I missing something?" Sonny asked as he looked at Rhys trying to recognize her.

"Always." I rolled my eyes and listened till they were done and leaving. 

I waited a moment as Liv talked to Lynn and Rhys stopped for a second and turned to me just outside the room in the bull pin. We locked eyes across the way and I was praying she would ignore my usual rules about work and come over. She paused but walked over to me and stole a small peck on the lips. _**Thank** **god, I almost thought she wouldn't.**_

"See you later Rafa." She winked as she stepped backwards.

"Tonight." I nodded.

On that cue, she ran over and walked with Lynn out to take her home. Liv walking them to the elevator talking before coming back with a smile. She waited as sonny was wide eyed and everyone else tipped their heads in confusion.

"Wait, that was Rhys?" Amanda asked.

"She looked a little tired but yeah, that's Rhys." Liv smiled, "I'll see you two this weekend by the way."

I nodded, "I guess we'll be there."

* * *

_**Rhys** _

* * *

I got Lynn home and made sure she was ok. She had my number if she needed to talk but it was almost seven and I still had to swing back by the center to collect the money for the bank. Luckily my coworkers are nice and had it ready to go with paperwork as they cleaned up the tables and chairs.

"We made a good stack Ry." One chuckled.

"That's good, we need a little extra in here." I yawned.

"And you need some sleep. Drop the money and go home." My boss Johnathan said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." I took the cash but had to call my ride, Rafa used a car service and was insistent that I don't use taxis or Ubers.

I waited a few minutes but they arrived and I walked out and immediatly stopped. A black Escalade sat at the edge of the parking lot and I suddenly felt a little panic and ran for the car. I was almost there when I felt a hand on my back and a tug of my colar. I went wide eyed in panic.

"Where are you going novio(sweetheart)?" 

I had chills run down my spine for it being such a beautiful summer night.

"Jefe (boss), we came for the cash." One voice came from behind but the man didn't seem to care.

"Then get the money. Quiero hablar con esta bonita cosa.(I want to talk to this pretty thing.)" He reached around to grab my waist and pulled me in.

All l heard was raf's voice,  _'its dangerous in the heights. You need to protect yourself better because your lucky ability to wiggle away won't always work.'_

I closed my eyes and waited till he started to shift his grip to push off him, my shirt colar ripping but I managed to get in the back of the car and pull away as the man glared from the ground. I seen a man run back to him with a gun pulled pointed at the car, but we were far enough away. I sighed in relief as I rubbed the ripped collar of my favorite plaid shirt.

"Son of a bitch."

"Are you ok miss Luna?" The driver asks.

"Fine thank you, just needing to drop this off and go home." I closed my eyes and laid down on the back seat.

"Right away miss." 

I laid there, a million thoughts in my head. Rafael's voice echoing inside as if he was sitting right beside me and I was using him as a pillow. If I opened my eyes I swore I would see him in a suit, phone in hand texting as he lectured me.

_'I told you this was dangerous. You need to protect yourself more. Not with fist fights or a gun, maybe something like pepper spray. I just worry about you, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Those might be the streets you grew up on but that doesn't mean they are the same, that people won't hurt you. Don't let the familiarity cloud your protective instinct..... Please Ry, I don't want you to get hurt... Please do something to help yourself.'_

A soft brake rolled me gently on the seat as the driver turned around, "miss Luna, your bank."

"Thank you." I sat up and opened the window to deposit it in the night drop.

Once done, I rolled the window up and he drove me back to the building. At eight thirty, I walked into the building waving at the door man and rushing up to find Rafa was reading a book on the couch. I smiled as I shut the door and he looked up and smiled.

"Hola hermoso.(Hello beautiful.)" He marked the page and shut the book, sitting it on the coffee table by his scotch.

"You too handsome." I winked and dropped my messenger bag on the end table by the door.

"How was your day aside from our Vic." He took a sip of his drink as I carefully worked on not turning around so he couldn't see the ripped shirt.

"Good I guess. We made a lot of money and everyone looked happy." I smiled and moved for the bed room, walking backwards to face him.

"Are you sure? You seem off." He raised a brow and started to stand as I reached back to hold the rip in place.

"Perfect Rafa, just tired." I ran into the door frame and hissed as the metal latch caught my side.

"Corazón(Heart)...." His eyes went wide as I turned just enough to check for bruising and just enough he could see the rip, "what happened?"

"Nothing Rafa, it's fine." I sighed and pushed off the door frame to pull the shirt off and toss it on the floor.

"Nothing? That rip is through the collar and into the back." He caught my arm as I kicked off my jeans, "what happened? Did someone manhandle you?"

"No Rafa, I swear it's nothing." I groaned as he turned my head with a little force to look him in the eyes.

"Try that again."

 _ **And you win the battle.**_ I sighed, "I was walking the money out to the car and a guy grabbed my collar. I slipped away and got in the car. Nothing happened."

"Did you file a report? Tell Johnathan or anyone?" He caressed my cheek and kissed me, "something, anything?"

"No it would just make more trouble." I gave a half smile, "it's not worth it."

"Well who was it." He asked as he kissed my forehead, "at least give me a name."

I shook my head and he wasn't backing down, "por favor, amor, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo.(please love, I just want to make sure you're safe.)"

"And telling you will make me safe? Rafa, ignorarlo es lo mejor.(ignoring it is the best thing.)"

"Who could be so bad that you can't talk to me?" He tipped my head up with a small lift from under my chin.

"Ramirez." I whispered. 

"Ramirez? The one you work with."

"No Rafa, Nevada Ramirez. Trujillo was stopping in for money and I was walking to the car. He caught my collar and pulled me back but I ran."

His eyes got dark, face twisted with many emotions. As if he seen a ghost he was very angry with. He let go of me and made a B line for his phone back in the living room. My eyes went wide as I raced after him, pleading.

"Rafael please don't. Nothing good will come of causing a fight with him. Police don't touch him without overwhelming evidence, just please stop." I grabbed his hand as it lifted his phone, "please Rafa, don't do this."

"Do what?" He asked, "I'm not calling the police."

"Then who?" 

He smirked, "someone worse."

I let go of his hand and watched as he lifted it to his ear, "we have a problem."

I watched a moment then raf started with his native tongue, "Nevada atacó a Rhys. No, no creo que la conozca, pero ... No, mami ... No llamaré a la policía ni lo reportaré. Lo sé .... ¿Puedes intentar parar o dejar un mensaje? No me estoy involucrando a menos que quieras que tu hijo pelee de nuevo.(Nevada attacked Rhys. No I don't think he knows her but.... No mommy... I'm not calling police or reporting him. I know.... Can you try stopping by or leaving a message? I'm not getting involved unless you want your son's fighting again.)"

My eyes went wide and I dropped my jaw. He looked over and shook his head, not wanting to tell me.  _ **Nevada Ramirez is Rafael's brother?**_

"Thank you Mami, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up and took a deep breath before looking at me, "where would you like to start?"

"Trujillo is your brother?"

"Yes but he didn't like the family all to much. Still talks to Mami but that's it." He shot back the rest of his scotch, "and he changed his last name out of spite though I find it helpful. I don't get asked about my drug lord brother that way."

"But... I thought...." I stuttered and paused.

"I'm not an only child carino, I said I always felt like one." He gave a small smile, "Nevada wasn't home often and would stayed away for weeks. I was the only child basically."

* * *

After a few more calls that night and the next day, raf texted me saying we were having dinner at Lucia's home tonight. Not asking me, telling me. I frowned but obviously this wasn't anything I could change really. I didn't know what to expect but as I feared, raf wasn't big on explaining either. So I stopped by our home and was slipping into clean clothes when I heard the door and felt two soft hands at my waist.

"Absolutamente hermoso mi amor, aunque no sé a quién intentas impresionar.(Absolutely beautiful my love, though I don't know who you're trying to impress.)" He kissed my shoulder and finished zipping up the soft sundress.

"Not impressing, just feeling good about myself. I don't wear dresses often and it looks so good on me." I winked as he met my eyes after a long glance over. "What? You don't think so."

"Oh no, no you always do." He smirked, "te ves como una diosa y mamá siempre ama tenerte de nuevo.(you look like a goddess and mommy always loves having you over.)"

 I blushed just a little as he takes my hand, "thanks raf."

"Ready?" He smiled as I raised a brow.

"You're not changing?"

"Nah, I look good in a suit." He winked and we started on our way.

The town car drove quickly, we made to Lucia's home in no time really. Raf got out then helped me, we had to cross the street but on the way one of the kids from the shelter spotted us.

"Ry? You look like a girl." He chuckled as I turned and seen him.

"I'm allowed." I stopped as raf watched me walk over to the small group, "what are you three up to?"

"Waiting on Micheal so we can go to the center. John gave us a job helping the janitor for an hour or so. Ten bucks each." Another smiled.

"So why are you dressed up?"

"It's weird seeing you in something that isn't jeans or shorts.... I didn't know you owned a dress."

I rolled my eyes, "dinner but thanks for talking. Behave and don't stress Johny out now." 

They all nodded as I went back to raf and he opened the door, "you amaze me so often.... I don't even know what to say."

We got to her place, knocking a second and the door opened wide. Lucia stood with a big smile and she hugged her son and kissed each other on the cheek.  _ **My Mami's boy.**_ She pulled back and it came to be my turn. A tight loving hug as she whispered in my ear.

"Te ves hermosa Rhys, no sé cómo mi hijo robó tu corazón.(You look beautiful Rhys, I don't know how my son stole your heart.)" 

"Mami." Raf whined a little.

"Ustedes dos apenas se ven y hablo con ella más de lo que me hablas. Ella es prácticamente mi hija.(You two hardly see each other and I talk to her more then you talk to me. She is practically my daughter.)" She chastise him a little, "she deserves better, a man that actually has time for her."

"And yet Rafi stole my heart and my love." I winked before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Al menos alguien es tan amable de ver eso(At least someone is kind enough to see that.)" He mumbled.

"No, be nice to your Mami." I gave him a playful slap as Lucia ushered us in only to hug her son yet again.

"Smells delicious Mami, Qué estás haciendo?(what are you making?)" I look over as raf let go of the hug and checked the oven to be met with a slap of his hand from behind her back.

"Looks like chicken."

"It is chicken, ahora ve a sentarte con tu novia(now go sit with your girlfriend.)" She pushed him out of the kitchen towards my spot on the couch, "and how are things going with my nietos(grandchildren)?"

"Mami we talked about this. Sin apresurarse. No estamos listos para ese paso todavía. Horarios demasiado ocupados.(No rushing. We aren't ready for that step yet. Schedules too busy.)" Raf rolled his eyes with a soft hue of pink touching his chubby cheeks.

"She's fine, it's not like I didn't know that would be one of the first questions." I gave him a soft kiss.

"Ver hijo, ella es la única. Madre perfecta Ustedes dos deberían trabajar en eso.(See son, she's the one. Perfect mother. You two should work on it.)" 

"Mami." He whined again as a knock came to the door and Lucia sighed.

"Un segundo.(One second.)" Lucia pulled the chicken as I stood up, "oh you are so sweet. Thank you."

I started to set the table as raf got up and placed the food. Lucia got the door and I was to busy laughing at raf burning his pinkie slightly to see who walked in.

"Oh Rhys, I doubt Rafi introduced you two before. Este es mi otro hijo Nevada y Nevada esta es la novia de tus hermanos.(This is my other son Nevada and Nevada this is your brothers girlfriend.)" Lucia ushered him in as he sat down a bottle of wine for his mom.

"Cómo manejas a una mujer tan hermosa?(How do you ever manage a woman so beautiful?)" Nevada smirked and took my hand to kiss, "Nevada Ramirez."

 _ **Never felt anything my scumy in my life.**_ I forced a smile, "Rhys Luna."

"Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman." He kept a grip on my hand as I tugged a little to pull away, raf eyeing him for it, "Cómo pudo encontrar a una chica mucho menos a una como tú? Mujer perfecta.(how did he ever find a girl much less one like you. Perfect woman.)"

"Él era encantador y todavía lo es.(He was charming and still is.)" I looked at him as he kissed me and pulled out my chair.

"Always will be, wouldn't want to lose you." Raf winked before sitting across from Nevada.

Lucia was across from me and of course we had to say a prayer even if Nevada didnt look interested in it. Yet he was quick to take my hand and make me feel uncomfortable. Raf squeezed mine, a silent reminder I was ok and safe. So it was just that, I was safe.  _ **I have him right here and I don't think Nevada even recognizes me.... I'm safe. I'm ok.**_ We started to eat and Lucia made small talk, trying to keep the mood easy.

"So Rhys, how is the community center?"

"Going good Mami." I smiled, "we just made enough for new equipment and enough for a few skill training classes for the kids."

"Estoy seguro de que enseñarás una clase o dos.(I'm sure you'll be teaching a class or two.)" She smiled, "such an over achiever."

"Mami, deja de avergonzarla(stop embarrassing her.)" Raf chuckled and nudged me.

"So what do you do?" 

Everyone tried to act like it wasn't a surprise, Nevada just suddenly speaking. 

"I work at the community center. Councilor, teacher, role model.... Whatever they need. I'm trained for it all."

I could feel his eyes on me and see raf glaring at him. A very tense moment was building and I think Lucia felt it too. She glanced at both boys and they looked down. She changed the subject to help but it still felt off. I wasn't surprised when raf decided we should leave a little early. A 'Busy case' had him needing to get back to work and I just decided to let him have this. Being in the same room with him was more than enough to have me playing along. 

Raf said goodbye and walked me out the door, "sorry about leaving early."

I looked at him and sighed, "no, it's fine. I was getting uncomfortable in there anyways."

He nodded and let it go, getting home was my only priority. I wanted to feel safe again and be as far away as possible from the monster I had dinner with. We walked in the door and I felt two hands on my chest, wait no... Those were my hands on his chest. He chuckled and I rubbed against him as I kissed his shoulder and shut the door. No hands leaving him as he reached back and locked it before grabbing my ass and pulling it up just enough to piggy back me to the couch. He dropped me there and looked down at me as i smirked up to him.

"Someone's feisty." He stood watching as I leaned in and traced over his thighs and ass.

"Por favor papí, juega conmigo.(Please daddy, play with me.)" I batted my eyes abd kissed the small tent in his pants.

"Ry.... I really should get some sleep for work." He groaned as I nudge his stiffening friend.

"Tell me to stop."

It went silent then I pulled his belt and undid his pants as he sighed. The pressure was off and in seconds he was was in my warm mouth to please him. He bucked softly, pushing in more by accident but I didn't flinch. His hands laced into my candy hair, his face lighting up when I went limp and let him guide me along.

"Amor, tienes una boca tan sucia(Love, you have such a dirty mouth.) He hummed, "always so wide open when I'm around."

He speed up and I moaned as he stopped, the vibration overwhelming him. I slowly pulled off, licking my lips as he shook his head.  ** _Never met a man that tasted so good._** He put a finger over under my chin and lifted me up to kiss him. Lips crashing together, teeth scrapping as our tongues pressed through. It lasted for minutes, dragging out till we lost breath. He pulled back and I kissed down his jaw line, resting my face by his chest as he turned around to sit on the couch. His eyes were almost pure black, his pupils blown wide with lust as I unzipped my dress and wiggled it off. He pulled his shirt off and kicked his pants off, his boxer briefs landing down the way. I licked my lips and slowly sat down on his lap, letting him feel my skin as I rolled my hips. The soft satin panties rubbing against his prick was driving him crazy, almost as much as my chest being covered and in his face.

"Rhhhhhhyyyyyyysssssss." He whimpered.

"Yes papi?" That got a jolt from below.

He almost looked possessed as I undid the bra and he latched on. A small nibble and a few tugs, his lips encircling my nipple and dragging out a groan that was almost animalistic. He wanted more and I wasn't going to tease him much longer. My underwear was ripped off, flung off to the side and he slipped right in. We wouldn't last long, not worth all this teasing and as if on cue our fun ended. I felt full, collapsing against him as he panted in my ear.

"Baby, nunca cambies(never change.)" He huffed.

I giggled and turned my head to look at him, his pupils had shrunk and I could see those dazzling emeralds sparkling at me. I gave him a soft peck before he carried us back to the bedroom. On the way he stepped on my panties and chuckled.

"Recuérdame que te compre un par nuevo.(Remind me to buy you a new pair.)"

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

It had been a long day so far, and it was only noon. Court all morning and a hundred motions to comb through. I was officially tired but no where near time to go home, so I call Rhys and checked in.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, como esta tu dia?(how's your day?)" I leaned back in the chair.

"Not too bad. I am going home early and planning on napping till a certain someone gets home." She had an edge to her voice, teasing me.

"Well I'll be late at the office unless this court time gets delayed. Barth was entertaining the idea and if the defense files a motion." I paused, "I just might."

"So I might see my man at some point today? I won't have to pull you out of the office by your tie." 

_**There is that sweet teasing angel.** _

I rolled my eyes, "you'll see around sixish. Hopefully I'll be getting home by then."

"In that case, I might run an errand or two."

 "You will be the death of me Ry." I sighed, "you'll kill me without even touching me."

 

* * *

_**Rhys** _

* * *

It was about six when I got home, a text from Rafa telling me not to wait up. _**Of** **course, why would I get a evening with my boyfriend.**_  Apparently the case with Lynn got more complicated and the trial was fast approaching. I sighed but did as he said, I was tired and didn't want food, so i laid down to sleep after changing. A pair of skin tight silk booty shorts in grey with lace covering most of my butt, a matching grey tank top with small snaps to reveal a full lace cup holding In my triple D chest. I had my hair in a messy bun on the back of my head, strands slowly falling out to make a ponytail instead. I slipped on fuzzy socks and fell on the bed before covering up. The warmth was engulfing my sleepy body and relaxing it into a sweet slumber.

 I groaned as I heard a knock at the door.  _ **Did I miss the buzzer? Raf must've forgotten his keys or something.**_ I groaned and tugged on my knee length robe and walked to the door as the knocking continued. I sniffled back a sleepy yawn as I opened the door.

"Rafa, did you forget your key?"

"No beautiful, Solo quería hablar con él.(I just wanted to talk to him.)" 

My eyes went wide as I realized Nevada was in my doorway and I had barely anything on under the robe, "he's not here, still at work. Try again later." 

I tried to shut the door but he caught it, "I'll just wait."

"Sorry, that's not an option." I growled and tried to fight him but he was stronger.

"It is for family." He purred and stepped in as I tried to back away to a room I can lock myself in safely, "I consider you family Rhys. I mean my brother has been dating you for a year now."

His smirk sent chills down my spine as my heart raced,  _ **Get to the bathroom, lock the door and block it with the shelving unit. But my phone is in the bedroom.... Bedroom can lock but I can't block the door...**_ I weighed my options quickly as Ramirez stepped closer and closer.

"What's wrong sis... Nunca he visto un verdadero hombre antes.(Never seen a real man before.)" 

I bolted for the bathroom and slipped on the hardwood because of the socks. He pinned me down below him as I screamed. 

"Help! Help me!" 

He covered my mouth, "tsk, tsk, tsk... I usually like my women loud but, esta vez debes callarte(this time you need to be quiet.)" He squeezed my cheeks in and shoved my socks in my mouth.

I was in tears, trying to struggle free as he pulled my robe belt and tied the socks in my mouth firmly. His hands traced my body and I felt a belt wrapping my hands together bruisingly and I felt the dread build.  ** _Oh god, no, no, no... Please no..._**

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

I sat on top of her legs, tracing her thighs with my hand after I had her silent and contained.  _ **Oh Rafael, How did you get so lucky? She is gorgeous and filled out in all the right spots.**_ I ran my hands under the robe to her ass and smiled as I felt lace. I quickly push the robe up to her back as she continued to struggle and attempt to scream.

"Oh my brother is a luck man... Just look at that ass." I rany fingers over the lace, "I bet he likes to spank it. Punish his little girl... Niñita(Little girl)."

I slapped her right cheek and she gave a muffled scream that came with tears. I rubbed it gently then repeated with the left. She was shaking as I grabbed both and squeezed on the bruised marks, laughing as she whimpered and her cheeks smashed in tight.

"I bet he loves this outfit too, siempre amaba a una mujer que podía mostrar todo mientras estaba tapada.(always did love a woman that could show everything off while it was covered up.)" I lifted up just enough to flip her over, her hands still tied behind her back so she had to arch her large chest up.

I ran my fingers underneath the top but spotted little clips on the side of her chest. I pulled my hands out and unsnapped them as she closed her eyes that were swollen and red. The small thing of silk fell back with a small push and she was on full display for me. The same lace that covered her ass was also covering her chest and barely holding it in.  _ **Oh Rafael is such a lucky man...**_ I licked my lips and squeezed them through the lace before finding her nipples and tugging them up to stiffen them.

"How does that feel niníta(little girl)? Do you like when papi pinch there?" I chuckled as she refused to look at me, "what? Is my brother more gentle? Let me guess, he let's you on top and you can do whatever you want because he respects you."

 I get a muffled scream and I slap her face. She was crying a river with muffled screams, but why look up when I could focus on below. I tugged the lace down and pulled her luscious breasts out. I bent down to lick them and bit down hard to earn more screams.  _ **I bet Rafael is never this rough, the poor idiot, no puede mostrar a las mujeres ningún dominio.(can't show a women any dominance.)**_ I slapped her face again when she tried to wiggle away.

"Don't fucking move." I hissed, "I'm not your fucking boyfriend. Sé lo que quiero y lo harás. Deja de pelear conmigo(I know what I want and you will do it. Stop fighting me.)"

She wiggled again and tried to push me off, knocking me off balance but not enough to let her go. I caught her hair when I was trying to save myself, so I yanked it and pushed her head down. I seen a little blood and put a towel that fell off the counter on her head. Her eyes were unbearable, so I stopped looking at her face as I ripped her shorts. A knee to her back held her down as I leaned up to undo my jeans. She tried to kick a little so grabbed her thigh and raised it over my shoulder.

"Behave, No quiero lastimarte más(I don't want to hurt you more.)" I pushed in fast.

Burried deep inside her within seconds while she was dry as a mami's chicken the other day, it stung for me but you could tell it was worse for her. She was tight.  _ **I guess she was as pure as my brother, no blood... At least not from below.**_ I started to move as her body shifted due to my weight, she was broken. I reached down and lifted her ass up, taking a sharp angle as I pounded her like the whore from last night. She meant nothing to me, she was just my revenge ticket on my brother. I bit her skin, twisted her nipples, dug my nails in to leave marks anywhere I could. She was mine, mark her raw and Rafi won't be able to look at her. 

"buena niña, no hay lucha contra el gran hombre malo.(good little girl, no fight left against the big bad man.)" I teased as I pulled out and rolled her over.

I spread her cheeks and I seen her body pulse, obviously the pain was overloading her. She threw her head back and let out the loudest scream possible as I chuckled and yanked her slightly red hair.

"That's it bitch. Eres solo mi maldito juguete. El mío para usar y tirar a un lado como la puta patética que eres. El pobre Rafael no sabrá qué hacer contigo(You're just my fucking toy. Mine to use and throw aside like the pathetic slut you are. Poor Rafael won't know what to do with you.)" I tugged harder and made her fully arch.

Her chest dragged against the floor, bruising them more as I seen red dripping from between her cheeks. I slapped her cheeks and played with them till they're cherry red, then I really started to pound her into the floor as I shoved her face down. I felt that sweet release, a small tug then I grunted out loud and filled her hole to the point it was dripping. 

I smiled and spanked her one last time to get a reaction and see she's still alive, "such a good whore. Cuidaba a papá como un campeón. Te contrataría, pero a la mayoría de los muchachos no les gusta la basura y te ves como una mierda en este momento.(Took care of daddy like a champ. I would hire you but, most guys don't like trash and you look like shit right now.)" 

I watch the small drip and took a picture of it, "how does it feel to be filled by a real man?"

She was barely awake as I rolled her over, "What's wrong? Is Rafael nicer? You deserve this, infact I would call my men but what kinda revenge would that be? Quiero que sepa que fue todo yo.(I want him to know it was all me.)" 

I smirked and got up, dragging her by the hair to the oversized window and propped up her tortured body for anyone to see, "now, I can't have you talking and I can't leave so much evidence. malo para los negocios(bad for business.)"

I held her head and gave a punch that knocked her out. I looked around and grabbed some bleach and peroxide, giving her a scrub that was worse then most my enemies ever received. I took a bottle of wine and opened it, washing her out so I knew they wouldn't find my DNA.  _ **And you thought I never listened, feel stupid yet brother?**_ I looked over the young woman and sighed, I broke the bottle on the floor and tossed the bloody towel form her head on to the floor to slopply mop up a little mess. I took my belt from her wrists, leaving the belt and socks in her mouth to make sure Rafi got the message. 

"Such a sweet thing, we could've been friends if only you never met my brother." I pushed hair out of her face to check the wound.

It wasn't bad so I push the hair back and looked over her body with small chemical burns on it around the bruising and torn clothes.  _ **Go run off telling Mami now, I don't care.**_

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

I was walking into the building, just shy of seven. Somehow I managed a decent time and I was dying to get home to Rhys. I could tell she was shakey from this whole Nevada business, I couldn't blame her. She was walking into a hornets nest for no reason then knowing me. I wanted to cheer her up, roses in hand as I unlocked the door quietly.

"Cariño, are you awake?" I called as the door barely shut and I looked around, "cariño?"

I took a few steps and as I feared the couch I seen the smeared blood on the floor. The flowers hit the floor as I followed the trail to the most horrific sight. Rhys was bloody, bruised, and burned. She was propped up against the window with her clothes torn and hair looking fried. I ran over and dropped to my knees, pushing her hair back to make sure it was really her though I wished it wasn't.

"Rhys?! Rhys! Wake up baby, please wake up." I tapped her cheek and seen the blood from between her legs and head.

"Rhys?" I whimpered as I struggled to see through my tears.

I called 911 and bawled through the call. I wasn't sure the poor lady could understand anything but I seen lights and heard boots running as I squated down beside her trying to find a pulse.  ** _Please, oh please God... Don't do this. Not her. Not Rhys._** I felt arms pulling me away as two paramedics swooped in and was working on keeping her alive.  _ **Please.... Please......**_

* * *

After several days in the hospital and struggling to get Rhys to even speak with her injuries, she couldn't remember anything. I could guess, I wash damn sure who did this, but there was no evidence. All DNA was contaminated by the cleaners and they didn't find anything else to track down the perp. I went to the hospital everyday and just sat with her as she went in and out of consciousness. I was praying more then I have all my life to see her safe and whole.

"Rafael, how is she?"

I turned and watched Liv step in, "sleeping but not in pain. Have enough drugs in her I doubt she could ever feel again."

She sat down beside me, looking over her sleeping form, "We have nothing on this guy. Video from your building is conveniently missing."

"Of course, he can buy everything." I mumbled and closed my eyes as Liv had to ask.

"Rafael, you think you know who did this?" She put a hand on my shoulder, "I know it's pure speculation but we can run it like a lead."

"If I tell you everything I know, you don't have to tell everyone everything." I bit my lip.

"Only the relevant information." She looked over and I sighed.

"Nevada Ramirez." I looked at her, "He grabbed her when she was leaving the community center and she slipped him."

"He attempted to assault her? You didn't file anything..."

"Because I went to a higher authority then the justice system, Mami." She looked confused, "his real name is Nevada Barba. One of my dad's slip ups." 

"He's your brother?"

"He's no brother of mine... Never was." I sniffled and squeezed Rhys's hand, "su sangre no significa nada para mí.(his blood means nothing to me.)"

"Are you sure?" 

I knew she had to ask but it felt like judgement, "yes. I don't know anyone else that would want to hurt her. You seen how she is."

"Ok... Ok we're on it." She got up and handed me a card, "from the squad for Rhys. Be sure to read it to her."

"Thanks Liv."

I waited till she left to let the tears slide down my face. This was all my fault, I was the one to blame.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I sat in my club, a young girl on my lap willing to do anything I wanted for some drugs. The music loud and place packed. Everyone was happy with the entertainment, or at least no one would be complaining. I slipped into the back of the building, the VIP zone. This girls dress was to short, no underwear on and she was down on her knees as I leaned back. 

"Sé una buena chica y papá podría deslizarte algo.(Be a good girl and daddy might slip you something.)" I tapped her check.

In less then a minute my pants were undone and she was bobbing on my prick.  _ **The bad thing about the young ones, they can't blow for shit.**_ I rolled my eyes and grabbed her head with a bunch of hair.  _ **If she can't get it, I'll do it myself.**_ She gagged when I pushed her down all the way, not pushing away but not sounding pleased.

"Sé una buena chica y papá te devolverá el dinero. Lucha y papi se enojarán(Be a good girl and daddy will pay you back. Fight and daddy will get angry.)" I warned her as she quickly became ok with this new position.

I forced her to take all of it, right back and deep throating the rest. My balls to her chin as she stretched her mouth for it all. She didn't cry, surprising seeing as she was a rich bitch with a dozen girls trying to get free drinks and drugs. She looked at me with doe eyes,  _ **Like I would believe she was innocent.**_ I gave a hard push down and then smiled when she seemed to take it well.

"Good girl, papi give you the good shit if you let him play." 

She nodded and I got a tighter grip, starting the fun. She was gasping with long strands of saliva hanging from her mouth to me. Pounding her like a toy, not being gentle about any of it. The slapping looked like it hurt, but strangely she just moaned.  _ **There we go, that's the good whore.**_ I went a little rougher before shoving her off as she gasped for her life. A few men chuckled as she tugged at the bottom of her dress like her bare ass hasn't been on view the whole time.

"Good girl but papi isn't done. Arrástrese aquí y déjeme ver ese culo.(Crawl over here and let me see that ass.)" I motioned her over and she crawled to me and turned around.

I pushed her dress back up and slapped it as the men laughed. I slapped again and her chest fell out. She looked concerned now, so I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. Only one man stayed and he stepped out the back to guard the door as I pulled her ass up to me.

"Por qué es tan buena zorra tan tímida? Nunca has tenido más de un chico a la vez?(Why is such a good little slut so shy? Never had more then a guy at a time?)" I rubbed her cheeks and she nodded, "don't worry, papi won't do that on the first time. Tengo que probar los buenos antes de compartirlos con mis hijos(I have to test the goods before I share with my boys.)" 

She swallowed hard but never moved as I pulled her back and lined up, just the tip went in but I pulled out and pushed in her ass instead as she started to scream. I grabbed her mouth and squeezed her face till I swore she was about to snap, she didn't cry as I started to thrust hard inside her puckered hole.

"Be quiet, las putas ruidosas nunca obtienen lo que quieren.(loud whores never get what they want.)" I shoved her head to the ground and kept my rough pace.

I had just started to blow, the first stream sealing out her ass as I pulled back and let it coat her ass and back. The door opened and I didn't even bother to look up, just made sure I was empty before I wiped it on her thigh.

"Nevada Ramirez, you are under arrest for rape."

I chuckled and tucked myself in as the girl suddenly got shy and tugged her dress into place, "what rape? She consented."

"He didn't... Didn't..." The girl stuttered as my men was starting to come in and stop them.

"The rape of Rhys Luna." The tall women said before a man tugged me and handcuffed my wrists.

"Gabby, Marco... Call my lawyer." I smirked and winked at the girl, "hasta luego buena chica(see you later good girl.)"

A blonde went to help her up and talk to her but she stepped away from her and I seen Javy block her.  _ **I don't need more charges, Gabby will make sure she gets paid.**_ I laughed as they read my rights, walking through the busy club and to the police car with dozen of people watching and shaking their heads.  _ **Charges don't stick with Trujillo, they never do.**_

* * *

**_Olivia_ **

* * *

I had the whole squad ready to go before we pulled up. They knew the target, knew about his reputation and body guards. We were in vests and ready to go, walking into a busy club and trying to spot our man. Wasn't long before a bouncer came over and I flashed a badge.

"We have a warrant for Nevada Ramirez, where is he?" I flashed the paper.

"Trujillo is busy." He spat.

"Wasn't asking." I had fin and Carisi right behind me.

"VIP with a date." He smirked as he lead us back.

We went past two guards that stepped in with us as all four of my squad was shocked to see him having sex. He was covering her in seamen and wiping off on her before he tucked himself in with a smirk. The poor girl looked mortified as she tried to cover up and he just stood there.

"Nevada Ramirez, you are under arrest for rape." I started as he just laughed.

"What rape? She consented."

"He didn't... Didn't..." The girl stuttered as his men was starting to close in and I motioned for Carisi and Amanda to stop them, strangely he waved them off.

"The rape of Rhys Luna." 

Fin took his arm and shoved him so he could cuff him, I stood by as Amanda tried to talk to the girl.

"Gabby, Marco... Call my lawyer." Ramirez smirked and winked at the girl, "hasta luego, buena chica.(see you later good girl.)"

Amanda was suddenly shut down with that statement. The girl stepped away from her and one of his men blocked her.  _ **We might haveore women, especially after seeing that. She looks horrified by anyone seeing that, she looked bruised too.**_ I was walking with fin out, reading him his rights as he just laughed. I felt a dozen eyes on us as we put him in the car, phones up recording everything as Amanda and Carisi came out.

"No luck lieu, that girl isn't talking around them." He sighed and opened a door.

"Let's get him back." I motioned and we drove out. 

When we got to the precinct, he was walked into interrogation and a suit was waiting as I walked up, "lieutenant Benson I presume?"

"You must be the mouthpiece." I sighed.

"He will not be answering questions and I trust I can have privacy with my client?"

"Of course, head right in." 

He walked in and I turned to my team, "ok, get me everything you can. I don't care if the DNA is inconclusive, stretch the truth and let's see if he sweats."

"Liv, what are you doing?" Fin looked over.

"Calling Barba." I sighed, "He deserves to know we followed through."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I leaned back as I seen my lawyer walk in. Nice suit and looking like I pay him enough, because I do. He put his briefcase down and looked at me.

"What am I getting you off of now?"

"Rape." I shrugged, "I thought I did good, she just didn't like it I guess.... Or maybe I just forgot the roses."

"Cute, save it though. What do they have?"

"Nothing. I'm clean." He rolled his eyes so I finished, "my brothers girlfriend is the 'victim'."

He looked down and then got closer to make this a little more quiet, "did you rape her?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I smirked, "Yo la limpié después(I did clean her up after.)"

"Ok, let me see what they have. You'll be out in no time." He straightened his jacket and stepped out as I laughed.

"I guess my brother does have balls, he tries to throw me under the bus so easily." I closed my eyes and could see her open wide. 

She looked like hell, I almost felt bad until I remembered raf never gave her much of anything. He had no guts and never was really that hard, he always had to be sweet and nice. No wonder he couldn't keep a girl before her. After a minute, I seen a tall obnoxiously skinny brunette or maybe he was blonde? Hard to tell when he looked like the kid that could graduate from college because he was partying.

"Mr. Ramirez, you are a busy man."

"And yet I still make time for law enforcement." I shrug, "forced or not."

"Forced or not? Isn't that how you like women."

"Detective, that is uncalled for." 

I rolled my eyes, "al menos proponer algo original. No violé a nadie.(at least come up with something original. I didn't rape anyone.)"

"Where were you last Thursday night?"

"Having amazing sex. Then again.... And yet again." I smiled, "different women Everytime. No quiero que quede obsoleto.(Don't want it to get stale.)" 

"Was any of those women Rhys Luna?"

"Ry? She did invite me to stay and wait on my brother to get home so I could talk, and by wait I mean she definitely wanted more." I chuckled, "Supongo que Rafael no es suficiente hombre para ella(guess Rafael isn't enough of a man for her.)"

I seen his reaction despite his best attempt to hide it.  ** _Oh, they don't know._** I could only imagine the devilish smirk I had know as he was clearly thrown off and struggling now. A knock brought him up and out the door as I looked right to the glass.  _ **Sorry bro, you really should've disowned me publicly... Now you get the joy of everyone finding out your dirty little secret.**_

* * *

**_Olivia_ **

* * *

The minute he said brother I felt the room shift. I knocked to pull sonny out and waited as everyone looked at me.

"Did he just say Barba was his brother?"

"Maybe he didn't mean it in that way."

"No he definitely knows Barba."

"Stop." I whispered as they kept going.

"You are telling me that piece of shit is related to Barba? No way. He's cocky but not criminal."

"Stop." I spoke up and they watched, "Barba explained when he gave me the lead. We shouldn't be worried about that, we need to focus on a young woman who is now in a hospital barely responding to anything. She is fighting hard enough and Barba is helping her, they don't need our judgement. They only need our help."

They nodded and I turned back to the window, "do we have anything?"

"Sorry Liv."

I nodded, "ok, I'm going in and then we have to let him go."

Everyone just watched as I walked in, he smirked and watched me. Taking a seat, he was locking eyes with me and I knew how this would go. The lawyer started his spiel, but I was distracted.

"Tell me about your relationship with Rhys Luna."

"What's there to tell? Rafael la ocultó y cuando nos encontramos en la cena la otra noche, ella me saltó. Me engañó para que viniera y mendigaba todo el tiempo(Rafael hid her from me and when we met at dinner the other night, she jumped me. Tricked me into coming over and was begging for it the whole time.)" He chuckled, "I don't know what she did once I peeled her off me."

"Rhys Luna was raped, beaten, and burned. She barely regained consciousness."

"Poor girl, envía mis disculpas(send my apologies.)" He rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't feel sincere."

"Now, now detective. That sounnds like animosity."

"Your client is free to go. But he should refrain from leaving town." I stood up.

"Mr. Ramirez's business takes him out of country, there is no promises." The lawyer ended the chat, "find evidence before you bring him back in detective."

"It's lieutenant." I corrected.

They walked out and I was on the phone to Barba.  _ **He was right. Something is very wrong with that man, my gut is screaming to arrest him for this rape.**_ I motioned the detectives into a room and put the phone on speaker as Barba answered.

"Liv?"

"Everyone is here, you were right about Ramirez." I sighed, "we don't have evidence so we had to let him go."

"I figured, can't believe he covered his tracks." He mumbled lightly and then sounds a little distant, "one second."

We waited a moment and frowned as we heard scuffling and then a beep. He came back on the phone as you could hear feet running.

"We have to get him. I don't care how, but he has to pay." He practically growled.

"Rafa..."

"I have to go, Rhys just coded again." He hung up as we heard a sob starting from his throat.

"We are getting this guy." Carisi looked up to the rest of us.

"How? There is no evidence of anything he supposedly does." Amanda shook her head, "I talked to some cops over his way, they don't even bother. Nothing ever happens."

"Let me get some calls in to vice and narcotics, that's his main trade... Maybe we get lucky." Fin shrugged and got up.

"Anything. I don't care if it's littering this bastard has to go down." I watched them nod and run out.

* * *

_**Rhys** _

* * *

I woke up feeling numb to the world. I had tubes and wires everywhere as I tried to wake up. The beeping was rhythmic, easy... I took the remote and raised my head just a little as I was suddenly aware of a hand over mine doing the work for me. It was soft, thin and a deep creamy color. I smiled gently as I turned to see Lucia by my bed.

"Hey Mami." I croaked out.

"Honey, save your voice." She stopped me, getting a cup of ice water from the tray, "here, help your throat."

I took a sip and coughed gently, "thanks Lucia."

"Of course, hay algo mas que usted necesite? Puedo buscar a la enfermera.(Is there anything else you need? I can get the nurse.)"

"No, I'm sure the nurses are busy." I laughed, "speaking of which, Rafa isn't terrorizing them is he?"

"Work." She stood up and sat the water on the tray, "I'm sitting in for him."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Going on a week now. Rafi nunca se fue de su lado por más de segundos hasta que tuvo que ir hoy para el DA(Rafi never left your side for more than seconds till he had to go in today for the DA.)" She got a pillow and slipped it behind my head, "how's that?"

"Better." I closed my eyes and took a breath, "what the doctor saying? You know, now that I'm awake and lucid."

"I'll call him," she hit the button, "he should check you out anyways."

I rolled my eyes but knew Lucia wouldn't budge, she stepped out when the doctor came in. She said she needed a drink anyways and headed to the cafeteria. The doctor waited till she was gone and shook his head.

"Your husband was much easier then her. She is driving the staff crazy." 

"He's not my husband but yeah, Lucia can be a handful." I sighed, "how am I doc?"

"Better then when they found you." He took my chart off the edge of the stand, "you had a small heartbeat issue earlier today but it was a minor one compared to the past few times. Coded four times since you came in a week ago...." 

"What is it?"

"We have a few test results that haven't been given. I do need to ask if you want someone here with you for this."

"Why?"

"The news is troublesome at least, it is recommended if a partner or companion be present." He looked down, "I can wait if you would like."

"No, I can tell Rafael when he comes back." I sat up and winced at my stomach pulling.

"You are having a heart arrhythmia spell. An unusual heart rhythm that needs to be watched. Yours came from a major stresser so it will likely go away once your body adjusts."

"The rape is the stresser." I nodded.

"No." He sighed and shifted to give bad news, "your miscarriage. You were twelve weeks along at the time of the rape."

I felt that arrhythmia, the pounding making it to my ears. I felt my insides twist and the familiar feeling of emptyness as the tears came.  _ **I didn't know? How didn't I know? How stupid am I? How didn't I... How?**_ I was shaking and sniffled as he sighed.

"I'll give you some time."

* * *

I was bewildered, petrified, and completely speechless. Shaking in bed for only a few minutes before I went numb again. Lucia called Rafi back in, begging on the phone because I had shut down. She left after he arrived, he sat beside the bed and took my hand because I was awake. 

"Cariño, you ok?" He whispered, "talk to me. You're scaring me." He brushed the hair from my face, "you were scaring Mami."

"Sorry, the doctor just gave me a full update." I looked to him, "I went into shock."

"I can tell." He kissed my forehead, "breath. You know you can tell me anything."

"I have to tell you, you deserve to know." I closed my eyes and turned my head to look at my hands over my lap.

"Rhys? You ok?"

"No." I sniffled, "I miscarried."

It went silent and I couldn't even look at him, "Rafa, I was twelve weeks pregnant and never knew it.... I miscarried because of the rape."

The sound of silence, it echoed through the room, through every inch of the hospital onto the street below. If I dared dark around I swore I could see it. I glanced towards the glass, away from raf as he to must've felt what I had. I seen people talking without speaking, hearing without listening, and no one dared disturb the sound of silence... It felt like a cancer, like it could grow further and further. But I knew it was only in my head.

"Rhys... Look at me."

His voice broke the silence and drew my now quivering breath towards him, but my eyes refused to look up.

"Rhys, please.... I love you." His fingers grazed my chin and lifted my head up, "Te amo sin importar nada ... Solo mírame(I love you no matter what... Just look at me.)"

My eyes lifted to his green orbs, tears sliding down to the small stuble he was growing in this time of chaos.

"Lo siento...(I'm sorry...)" 

He heard my whisper and leaned in to hug me as the sobs slipped. In my head I begged for the silence to come back, my old friend of darkness to linger and hide the pain. 

"Stop." His lips pressed to my skin, his wet eyes hidden against me as both our tears mingled and fell towards my lap, "this isn't your fault. Solo pare ... Por favor deténganse(Just stop... Please stop.)"

I shivered as he tightened his grip, holding me closer as if our skin could become one and he could take away my pain. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, not willing to move a muscle or an inch apart.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

It wasn't long before I had to pull away for a call. Rhys was sitting in the bed still, motionless as can be. I knew she wanted to go home and forget everything, sadly I was agreeing. There was nothing tying Nevada to this and no way to convict him. I just wanted to take Rhys home and hold her, keep her close for a few days before she decides what to do. I don't think she'll go back to the shelter, I doubt if she would continue as a rape advocate after this.  _ **The justice system fails me after all I did for it.**_ I wiped my nose on the back of my hand, lifting the phone up after I take a deep breath to hold it in.

"Yes Liv?"

"How is Rhys?" She asked hesitantly.

"Pretty good after the news." I bit my lip as a tear threatened to fall again, "doctor just let us know... She _was_ pregnant."

The line was silent, deafening to my brain right now when everything was getting worse. She sighed _**or was it a little wet? Was liv crying?**_ It took a moment longer, letting the pain linger in the air.

"I'm sorry Rafa."

"I know, did you have a reason for calling?" I wiped the tears and pulled a tissue to hold at my nose as the water works dripped.

"We have nothing. No evidence, DNA or otherwise... And we're under pressure to dr..."

"Just drop it." I closed my eyes.

"Rafa? Rafa you know we wouldn't do that." 

"The DA won't take it to trial, we have nothing to hold him with.... and I can't let Rhys continue to blame herself or relive the pain. We have nothing."

"Ok, we are not dropping this. You two are family...."

"And we can't take it. Unless you find indisputable video of the attack and rape, we won't win. I'm gonna talk to the doctor and see about getting Rhys home.... See you later."

"Rafa..."

I hung up and put the phone away. As said, I went to the doctor and he signed the papers for discharge and I called the DA to take vacation time. A week at home with Rhys, hopefully clearing her mind and we can refresh this relationship. Go back to how we were before she ever met my brother, before she knew what fear really was. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can bring her back to the old Rhys with a only a few changes.

* * *

_**Rhys** _

* * *

Rafael unlocked the door, slowly helping me in and I glanced around as my arms shook softly. I was expecting to remebrem what happened, to see his face... But I couldn't. The whole event was lost never to be found just like the scene that was here before. Rafa had cleaned it up, he bought new furniture and rearranged the living room so I didn't panic.

"I hope you don't mind, I didn't want you to see... Well, any of that."

"Thanks Rafa." I sniffled as he wrapped his arms around me softly, leaving space so I wouldn't push him away.

"I hope the furniture isn't to bad. After all, you were the designer when it came to our home." He teased as he let go and looked at my face while I looked over the room.

"It looks nice. It's arranged beautifully too." I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek before limping towards the couch, "one last test. Is it comfy enough to sleep on.'

He chuckled and watched dme fall back with a light poof of the cushions adjusting, "oh yeah, this is good."

He sat on the arm rest and took my hand I held up to him, "and the real final test we have to wait on."

My smile dropped softly and before he could apologize I laughed, "rafi, I love you. Don't worry. Itifht take a while but I'll get better. I promise."

He looked away as i sat up with a wince to wipe his watering eye and kiss his soft lips, "No te cambio por nada. Solo necesito tiempo para ajustarme y recuperarme(I'm not trading you for anything. I just need time to adjust and recoup.)"

He nodded and brushed some hair from my face, "I have a week off. You know, I can help. Liv wants to see you, make sure you're doing good. Mamá probablemente pare y traiga comida, pero no la dejaré quedarse por mucho tiempo(Mommy probably stop in and bring food but I won't let her stay around to long.)"

I chuckled and he leaned his forehead to mine, "Te amo, siempre lo haré.(I love you, I always will.)"

"I know...Lo sé cariño, superaremos esto.(I know sweetheart, we will get through this.)"

For the first time in a long time, I put my arms around him and didn't pull back. I made him squeeze me tight like he could brake me, kiss me like an over done romanitc movie... I felt good again. Ever if it started to hurt and I pulled back, I showed him I would be ok.  _ **Even if it take a long time, I'll get better. Don't worry... I'll get back to normal soon enough.**_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Rhys_ **

* * *

I sat up in bed, tugging the long thick robe tight around me as I glanced at Rafael. My skin crawled looking at him as my heart raced.  _ **How can you be related to that monster?**_ After a few days away from the hospital, I forced myself to not cave. _**I dealt with rape daily, comforted victims and told them how to cope and adjust... So why can't I?**_ I sat up and watched him sleeping, stroking his back when he started to shiver. The blankets got pulled up and he rolled over to rest his head on my legs.  _ **When will this feel right again? This contact burns.**_ As if that burn wasn't enough, I couldn't fight the urge any longer and slipped out from under Rafi to seek refuge on the couch.

Curled up, feet under me and twisted around to bring comfort in my sitting... Tight and secure... My thoughts came back. Not about the burn of everything touching my skin. Not the way my head pounds and I lose track of time as a monkey slams cymbals on my head. Not that everyone looks at me like I'm going to crack every time they come close to me. No... No, my brain decided to turn on the "You didn't know you were pregnant" channel and force me to think of it.  _ **You were pregnant. A baby that was part you and part Rafael was growing in your tummy... A baby that the two of you would've been overjoyed about and you didn't know. How could you not?**_ Then my body tugged and twisted more.  _ **He took it from both of you. He took your mind, your body... He destroyed so much of you leaving you to rebuild from this shattered ruin.**_ My hand rubbed my belly as I felt each stitch from the surgery to remove what would've been our child. 

"Novia? (Sweetheart?)" Raf called from the small hallway at the door to the bedroom, "You ok?"

 _ **Of course, he asks now that I'm crying.**_ I nod but he can see me tearing up.

"Cariño." He walked over in just a pair of sweatpants, "Hey, come on. Don't cry."

He knelt down in front of me and reached to wipe each drop from my face. I only cried more, trying to hide them, to hide me and he didn't stop. He caught each one and caressed my cheek as I tried to ignore the sandpaper feel of it searing my skin. 

 _"Once upon a time in Spain there was a little bull and his name was Ferdinand. All the other little bulls he lived with would run and jump and butt their heads together, but not Ferdinand. He liked to sit just quietly and smell the flowers_."

"You don't hav..."

"I want to. It makes you feel better." He chuckles, "Besides, you read it enough I know it by heart."

 "Ferdinand." I smiled softly against his hand as my nerves were inflamed.

"Anything for you." He kept eye contact and stood up, "Come to bed and I'll finish it."

"Hey, Raf." I paused, "If we ha..."

"Mi dulce niña hermosa, no pienses en eso. (My sweet beautiful girl, don't think about that.)" He watched me look up with great hesitance, "Not yet. Focus on your health and not what we lost."

"He or she was part of me... Part of you too." You whispered.

He looked down and sniffled, "Ry, let's go to bed."

"Sorry but... Me quedaré aquí. (I'll stay here.)" I sniffled as he nodded.

"Too close." He whispered, "Estoy aquí si me necesitas. (I'm here if you need me.)"

He retreated, losing this battle so quickly. I wished he push back and refuse to leave me... But then how would I feel? He was doing his best and right now after weeks in the hospital, pushing me wasn't the right thing. Didn't make this easier.  _ **Don't go... Please? Rafa, please.**_

The darkness sat back in around me, whispering to my every self-doubt I could have right now. About the pains, the scars, the loss... Pushing him away. Everything I tell victims not to do and I am doing it now. My watering eyes looked over at our large stand filling the wall by the door. Every flower sent to me sat in vases on top. Every card placed by the vases and balloons tied to the necks of said vases. It looked like a miniature flower shop, I could open a stand at the local farmers market. Roses, daisies, peonies, lilies, carnations... Each one is bright and colorful and full of life. I see one Rafa even sat down in a fairly big pot by the door, Dicentra. It was one of my favorite types, the bleeding heart. Everyone always said they were perfect for me, I, the bleeding heart that never stops helping people. 

My feet carried me over after I uncurled from my protective spot, my hand touching the tiny delicate hearts and tracing to the tiny water droplet looking dangles they have. The plant was small but definitely making me feel guilty about leaving Rafa alone and not even trying to sleep again. It had to been heavy to carry up and I doubt Rafa had help with this one, he bought me one before and refused to even let the doorman help him on the way up. 

_Your favorite flower should only be handled by the one you love most._

It was ridiculous, I know, but oh so sweet. That was how Rafa was and honestly, I loved it. Strong, stubborn, proper, and brilliant. That's what I use to think. Now, now he is so much more. Loving, caring, gifted, articulate and still unbelievably handsome. He could be the biggest gentlemen one moment and then that little mouthy Bronx kid starting a fight.

I curled up by the door, leaning my head on the wood and staring at the flower. Something calming about the view and feel against my head. I did finally find sleep, as odd as it was.

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

I stretched awake, sliding out from under the sheets to find the bed still empty beside me. It shouldn't be a surprise, I hear it all the time how Ra...  _ **No. Don't call her that. Don't dehumanize her so you can process it. Its still Rhys.**_ Stumbling out to get the coffee started, I hit the button and stop as I saw her. Rhys was sleeping against the door with her closed eyes directed at the flowers.  _ **I guess I picked right, my bleeding heart weeps for her pain.**_ I pull a blanket from the couch and lay it over her, moving her back to our bed and sitting the flowers where she could see them. The card stuck at the base of the plant still unopened.  _ **She'll read it soon. Every one of the twenty cards will be read eventually.**_

I got dressed a little more, putting on a shirt and making a small breakfast. I took my spot on the couch and started looking over work Carmen dropped off yesterday. She would pick them back up later so I didn't fall too far behind on this week off. Two days have went by, stuck on the middle 'hump day' halfway point to returning to work hoping Rhys will be fine. She finally left our bedroom, I was a little worried when the first two days were locked away... Away from me. A vibration on the coffee table stole my attention, my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rafa, how's Rhys?" Liv sounded about as rested as me.

"She finally left the room last night... Only because laying in bed with me was hurting her." I sighed, "She slept against the door by the flowers."

"At least she is getting better. Have you tried to get her out? Maybe visit the center?"

"Won't go for it." I put the plate in the dishwasher, "She barely left the room. She is struggling to allow touches... I can't force her to go out yet."

"What if a few stop by? A few of the volunteers wanted to drop off some cards to me to bring over. Apparently, a bunch of kids and teens made cards for her and they didn't want to surprise her." 

"Of course, she might like that."

"It's four boxes."

I chuckled softly, "She never did understand how much she truly helped people."

"But the people she helped do. I'll pack them in and bring them over. It will be good to see she is better."

I glanced at the bedroom door, "Her head is still wrapped when she gets a headache. She wears baggy clothes to hide all the marks and bandages... She limps around most the time."

"She is getting there." Liv pushed, she wanted to stop my negative thoughts.

"There is a small area shaved on the back of her head from the surgery on the back of her skull. Just a little thin line but I can tell it bothers her. Not like you notice it over everything else." I ramble off as I could only imagine Liv's face.

"She'll be fine." It was faint but next part came out strong, "She has me. Friends. Kids and Teens dying to help her in any way... Most importantly you. She needs you even if she sleeps by the door and it makes her skin crawl to touch you or vice versa."

"I know..."

"Yes, but this isn't a simple case for you. This is personal. This is new territory for you both."

"Lo sé. No lo hace más fácil. (I know. Doesn't make it easier.)" I glanced around the empty home that had an underline tone of sorrow, "I hope you aren't burying me with work when I get back Monday."

"Depends on what we find in the next few days, but we do have a different ADA to work with."

"Not liking my temporary replacement?"

"Not really, he wants to toss the case." 

The way she said it made me realize they never dropped this. I told her to. We both said it was useless to continue and it was not helping her heal... I should've known. Liv doesn't let things like this go.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Raf, you didn't see him in the interrogation room. He was almost admitting to it." 

"And you have nothing to prove it because he won't admit it." I sighed, "Please just... Just drop this."

"You know I can't." Her voice dropped low, "It's Rhys. She's family."

"And she doesn't want this. She doesn't want to work through it like this." I stood and walked to our glass wall looking out over the city, the same one I found her against, "She wouldn't be able to handle a trial."

Liv seemed to accept the answer, or at least she didn't fight me more. I slipped my phone in my pocket, staring at the imaginary blood I saw pooling where it sat before. I could smell the burns and bleach. I didn't dare close my eyes or else Rhys might appear there again. The bloody mess of a body... Of her formal self.  _ **No. Stop... She will get better. She always gets better.**_ My body stirred to see her shape coming out from the little hallway. She held her head, caressing it carefully as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Rafa, what time is it?"

"Almost noon." I walked to meet her knowing she wanted a pain med, "puedes tener uno ahora. (you can have one now.)"

She smiled softly, a half tug of a smile anyway as I pulled her prescription bottle and handed her a single pill. She opened a bottle of water and tipped her head back, grimacing as she brought it back down.

"Bad taste?"

"And pain moving my head." She groaned, "Can you wrap it?"

"Yeah, one second." 

I fetched the bandage and the cleaning solution they wanted me to use to wash her scar a little once a day or so. She sat down, knees bent up to her chest and a small hit of pain she wouldn't admit to because this position made her feel safe. I sat down the supplies and split her hair so I could see the scar.

"It's almost time to clean it, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, might as well." 

She squeezed tighter and I barely caught her white knuckle grip on her legs when I poured a little on the scar and watched it bubble. A pad went over it to dry it a little and then I pulled it away.

"Hair up or down?"

"Up." She handed me a hair tie.

I loved when she did that, it was the one thing from before I could still do. To run my fingers through her hair and watch the little strands separate as they tickle my fingers. After a few swipes, I held it lightly and wrapped the band around it and left it in a sloppy mess of a bun on the top rear edge of her head. I took the wrap and placed it by her ear and she held it so I could wrap her head lightly. Three times around and let her press it till it sticks, the self stick medical wrap tape was the best for her. The pressure soothed her imaginary pain and allowed her to adjust to the headache and let it go. In her mind it wouldn't hurt so bad, it became like her own placebo pain reliever.

"Thanks Rafa." She leaned back, "Sorry to be so needy."

"No te querría de ninguna otra manera. (Wouldn't want you any other way.)" I kissed her bun and imagined it was her face because she was still struggling with all of it. 

"Not even whole?" She whispered it softly as I started to walk away. 

My feet stopped before the kitchen, my breath catching but releasing slowly with these few words I do not remember speaking, "You are whole, scars and bruises crack through... But your whole."

I couldn't turn back and look at her, instead, I pulled a skillet and started to cook some lunch for us. The doctor suggested steaks or anything that could help with blood flow and build up since she looked pale at times. She had a pad she changed out often to track blood flow if anything breaks or rips back open. The doctor said she needed to get more iron and told me to make sure she ate well when she looked like this.

"I love you." I added as the steaks hit the pan.

"Love you too Raf." She whispered back before pulling a blanket over her as she rested her head.

 _**Get some sleep. Maybe this headache will go away.**_ I wanted to lay down with her, to feel her body with mine... To feel whole again. For her too. But she couldn't stand to be touched, I barely felt like I even lived here with her, more of  a ghost that will start wondering about at night with soft wails of sorrow. 

* * *

A few hours later, a knock stirred me from my reading. After eating and watching Rhys curl back up on our bed, I started another new book. I was averaging one a day right now... I would be proud if it felt like it was an accomplishment compared to what has been lately. 

I opened the door and seen Liv and the squad waiting, "Hey."

"Hey." My good almost best friend smiled, "Where should we sit this?"

"Uhh..." I glanced around at the pristine Apartment I cleaned six times yesterday, "Corner."

They stepped in nodding acknowledgments to me as they sat down each box in the corner by our secondary closet/laundry room. I bit my lip as Liv hugged me softly and pulled back.

"How's Rhys?"

"Adjusting." I swallowed a lump, "Please, make yourself at home."

"You're not looking so great, counselor." Carisi frowned.

"It's odd to see stubble on you." Amanda added as they took seats.

"Guys." Liv warned.

I ran a hand over my cheeks and chin, feeling the scrape of long rough hairs. **_I didn't realize I was growing a beard. I should shave, Rhys might be more comfortable if I do._** I nodded acknowledgment and started to the kitchen.

"It won't stay long." I got a couple glasses, "Can I offer anyone a Drink?"

"Thanks." Everyone smiled and thanked me for pouring some wine and handing it out. 

"Where is Rhys?"

"Her favorite spot." I closed my eyes and almost seen her curled up, "my side of the bed buried under a dozen blankets in the fetal position."

"She will get better." Carisi offered up.

_**And none of you even knew her before this? Why would I take your word for it? You don't see the way she scrubs her skin or the shiver from being out of the spot. The way she sleeps by the door and constantly jumps at every little movement. The pain... All the pain she hides.** _

"I hope." I wiped my nose on my arm to hide the small sprinkle of tears wanting to start.

"So we started to dig into Ramirez, bringing up old cases he was a suspect in and..."

"Don't. It's not worth it. It can't be used."

"He has a history of rape."

"All of which never went to court and was paid off." I huffed, "Drop it. I meant it before, there's no hope."

I closed my eyes as the first tear fell.

"Rafa, are you ok?"

"No..." I whispered, "I am not. I have not been... I don't think I ever will be." 

The mood shifted and everyone fell silent.  _ **Did I just say that?**_

* * *

**_Rhys_ **

* * *

Struggling to sleep more after finishing my food Raf so kindly made me, I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me and laid propped up to the bedroom door. I ran my fingers over the seems, The blanket Lucia gave me that Catalina had made before she passed away. She said it was for her sweet granddaughter that Rafi would marry, the perfect one he would find. Almost six months to the day later, Raf met me. Just shy of a year and a half later, here we are... Broken.

"Where is Rhys?"

_**Liv?** _

"Her favorite spot. My side of the bed buried under a dozen blankets in the fetal position."

_**Rafa?**_

"She will get better."

 _ **Who is that? Who is all here?**_ I pressed my ear in tighter.

"I hope." 

I could hear Raf starting to crack and my chest curled and twisted in knots as I gasped for breath. My brain aching and pounding as my hearing went in and out... Then a flash of something.  _ **Trujillo. It was...**_

"Rafa, are you ok?"

"No... I am not. I have not been... I don't think I ever will be." 

  _ **Rafa...**_ My body shook and I heard it slip. The tears. I sniffled and started to sob, crying as I heard feet running to me. 

"Rhys!" 

The door pushed me back, smashing me into the small space behind the door and against the massive dresser I had bought when I moved in. The pain hit, Rafa forcing his way through the door and shutting it as I wept openly still. He reached to help me up and I kicked him away and scurried towards the closet. The door opened and I heard Liv trying to speak to me but the words seemed foreign. I wanted none of it.

"Liv, just stop." Rafa's voice was firm, "Stop all of it."

"Rafa..."

"She doesn't want this. I don't want to see her get worse. She won't last on the stand, I couldn't ask it of her." His voice tapered off, "Drop the case. All of it. Just stop and go."

"Barba..."

"Go. Leave." He sounded a strange mix of defeated and angry.

Liv walked away without conflict, I heard the doors closed and then silence. Rafa snapped like I never seen before, he snapped at Liv his partner in crime. Doors closed, silence sunk in around what use to be our happy home. Long gone with that night I came face to face with Trujillo. I could hear him move, then a weight against the closet door.  ** _He's sitting against the closet?_** Still shaking, I reached out and rested a hand against the slanted wood.  _ **Why do I feel like a scared child watching mommy and daddy fight?**_

"They're gone." He sighed.

"You didn't..."

"I did." He turned his face and I could see his green gems through a slant, "You want this to be over. You said to stop the investigation and let it be."

"I said that after hearing about the..." I drifted and I seen his hand roll back to the small opening in the two accordion doors that block off our walk-in closet.

"I know."

"You said there..."

"There isn't any. Liv keeps digging but nothing is being found."

I let my hand fall into his, my fingers gripping his as he squeezed back.  _ **Why does this feel right? Hiding behind a door to hold his hand.**_

"What if any does come to light?"

"Can you take the stand?" He was looking at the shell of me with a glimmer of hope showing.

"I don't know."

"Entonces no nos preocupemos hasta que llegue el momento. (Then lets not worry till it comes to it.)" He gave another squeeze and leaned his head back turning to look into our room.

I laid my head to the wood, pressing on what would be his shoulder if it wasn't for this barrier.  _ **I'm sorry... We both are still learning our way through this.**_ We sat in silence like this, easy and at peace till he went to cook dinner. It took me a few more before I emerged from the closet and went out... Strangely to join him. He was making up some chicken soup recipe from scratch that Lucia insisted I try to get better. We humored her, Raf wrote it down and had everything delivered and started working on it. My eyes peeking up from the other side of the island where I sat on the floor. 

"Do you have something against chairs now?" He chuckled as he cut the chicken into smaller pieces.

"They aren't comfortable. I can't sit in them like I need to right now."

"Maybe if you sat like a normal person and not a weirdo." He raised a brow when my eyes peeked backed over at him.

"I thought you liked weirdo little me."

"No, I love her." He turned back to the soup and I was smiling like an idiot.

* * *

_**Olivia** _

* * *

Rafael had never quite snapped like that before, especially to me. I know Rhys is hurting and I know he is worried about her but, how can he not want his brother locked away? Everyone knows it was him, no one can prove it though. I couldn't be a good friend and let this go, Rhys wouldn't want it... She just has to see that again.

"Lieu." Carisi leaned in the door, "I found that file you wanted."

"Thank you." I looked it over, "How are Amanda and Fin doing on CIs?"

"No one is willing to sign their death note." He shook his head, "maybe we should drop this."

"We can't drop it..." I started to push my glasses up onto my head when he cuts in.

"It's Barba's girlfriend and practically family, I know but they said to drop it."

"They only want to drop it because we haven't found anything yet. No evidence no case." I looked down, "If we had even the littlest bit of a clue Rhys would be all over us."

"She's a victim advocate." Sonny paused, "I can only imagine how many times she's seen this problem and still pushed."

"More than you know." 

"We aren't getting anywhere yet." He sighed and turned to the door as Amanda and Fin came in.

"Ok, we have a few leads we can run on CIs but not a lot."

"Ok, why don't you two go that route and me and sonny will go our way."

"Our way?" He glanced over.

"We're gonna talk to Rhys... Well you will while I get Rafael out of the house." I pulled out my phone, "I know Rhys wants to talk and not in front of Barba."

* * *

**_Rhys_ **

* * *

I had some time alone, Raf was taking a shower and taking his time. We spent so long together the past few days that it was a little relieving to have space but somehow unnerving because in all our time together lately, it wasn't as affectionate as we wanted. I heard the door shut and I walked out in an old sweat suit of his from Harvard, even if it sagged and hung off me. It made me feel comfortable and protected, it smelled like him.

"Oh." I started to trip when I walked by the laundry to get my clean wrap for my head.

My eyes landed on four boxes stacked by the door, all evidence box looking.  _ **If he is bringing his work home he can put it in his damn office at least.**_ I pushed it over and accidentally knocked the top lid off.  _ **What's this?**_ I pulled out a folded slip of paper on top of a couple dozen envelopes.

> ** _Dear Rhys Luna,_ **
> 
> _Several of the kids and community wanted to send cards to the hospital for you but it was a bit to many for the hospital. We held on to them and passed them off to Lieutenant Olivia Benson to deliver once you were home. Best of luck and wishing a fast recovery for you and Rafael._
> 
> _ ,best wishes _
> 
> _John_
> 
> ** _P.S._ ** _I hope to hear from you soon. Always free to chat if you need it._

I laid it down and looked at hundreds of cards tossed into boxes filled to the brim.  _ **All these people cared about me enough to send cards? I don't know some of these names.**_ I opened one and smiled at a picture of a bird in a cast, the inside said 'broken wings heal eventually. Get well soon.' I looked over the names at the bottom and it was from a few survivors I helped through rape cases.

"They quoted me in the card? They still listen so well."

I look at the next card, then the next, and yet one more... Before I knew it, I had the box laid out and read each card before moving to the next box. I was at three hundred eighty-six by the end of box one. Half were letters and cards, some had photos of me with the person who sent it, others had small gifts. Fake flowers, donations for helping on my medical bills... It was overwhelming.

"Querida (Darling)?" Raf stopped as he seen me on the floor with one box empty and a second opened, "you found them."

"How long were they here?"

"Since Liv and the squad stopped in." 

The words quivered on my lips as they slipped by, "I didn't even know this many people noticed me."

"They do, it's hard to miss you with that hair." He chuckled, "And I have never met a nicer person in my life. You have people that care for you."

I look behind me and see him with just a towel around his waist. He looked down and nodded to the laundry closet.

"My last set of lounge wear seems to be missing from my drawer. Besides, I should get my load out of the dryer and put away."

"Sorry." I scooted to the side as he walked around, "No its fine. You always did look good in my clothes."

I blushed as he got a basket and his clothes, "have fun looking through them. I might join you soon."

He had just went back by me when his phone rang. He groaned and checked the number a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Liv?"

"No, Mamí." He sighed, "I won't be back for a while."

"Tell Mamí I said hi."

"I will... Aun así cocinando la cena. (Still cooking dinner though.)"

"It should be better if Mamí is on the phone. No me decepciones. (Do not disappoint me.)"

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

I answered the phone as I pulled out everything to make spaghetti. Rhys said it sounded good and I can make it easy enough.

"Hola Mamí, cómo estás? (hello Mom, how are you?)"

"Better now that you finally answer my call." She scolded, "He estado llamando todos los días para ver cómo están ustedes dos. (I have been calling every day to check on you two.)"

"I know Mamí, I've just been busy with helping Rhys."

"Don't you dare use me as an excuse." Rhys looked over with a chuckle.

"Nunca la uses como excusa. Te crié mejor que ese Rafi. (Do not ever use her as an excuse. I raised you better than that Rafi.)" 

 _ **How can they both know what the other is going to say?**_ I rolled my eyes as Rhys grinned and went back to taking notes on the letters.

"Lo siento mami. (Sorry mommy.)" I set about cooking, "It's just been busy."

 "Yeah, sure it has." She wasn't convinced, "How is my favorite daughter?"

"She's doing better but she isn't your daughter." I chuckled, "Todavía no estamos cerca de eso. (We are not near that yet.)"

"You two act like a married couple, she's like my daughter."

"Ok Mamí, how are you?"

"Worried about you two. He estado tratando de hablar contigo durante días. Solo pararía, pero no quería que Rhys se asustara. (I have been trying to talk to you for days now. I would just stop in but I didn't want Rhys getting scared.)"

"She would never be scared of you." I smiled as Rhys shook her head with a smile, "Intento advertirla. Ella no me cree. (I try to warn her. She doesn't believe me.)"

"Who would." She added without looking to me.

"She knows better." 

 _ **Yeah, they are too alike sometimes... Can't believe I didn't see it before.**_ I rolled my eyes as Rhys stood up to kick off the sweat pants and relax in a pair of my sleeping boxers. She was feeling a little better it seems about adjusting to everything. She wasn't afraid of walking in shorts or tank tops, letting the scars show.... Well sometimes. Her head wasn't wrapped and she seemed so relaxed for the first time since everything happened.

"Sabes que tengo que preguntar qué pasa con tu hermano. (You know I have to ask, what's going on with your brother.)"

"Mamí." I checked to make sure it was safe to walk away, "I can't talk about that."

"You aren't prosecuting him, I know you can't." 

"Correction, I won't." I groaned and went to the bedroom as the pasta boiled.

Rhys watched me go, knowing what it was that I refused to talk about. Not with her, Mamí, barely with Liv... No one touched it. With the door shut and a silent former home, I listened to Mamí start in.

"El es tu hermano. (He's your brother.)"

"He isn't family to me."

"I know it's hard to forgive him.No lo he hecho, pero solo encerrarlo lo ayudará? (I haven't even but just locking him away will help?)"

"No, he'll be with people like him. He'll be away from innocent people until he's told old to remember anything."

"Can't we make him comfortable? Una cárcel donde no saldrá lastimado? (A jail where he won't get hurt?)"

"Mami, espero que se lastime.(Mommy, I hope he does get hurt.)"

"You don't mean that."

I sat on the bed holding my head, "I do. Lo quiero muerto. Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido. (I want him dead. I wish he was never born.)"

"Rafi, he is your brother." 

"He never was. Era el hijo de papá y mi peor pesadilla. (He was dad's son and my worse nightmare.)" 

"He deserves jail, not death. No quiero que él vaya a un lugar donde lo maten. (I don't want him going somewhere they'll kill him.)"

"Mamí, I can't do anything." I groaned and looked at the door as it creaked open, "I have to go mommy."

"Te amo hijo. (I love you son.)" She sighed, "Tell Rhys I love her too. Espero que se sienta mejor. (Hope she feels better.)"

I smiled, "Me too Mamí. Love you."

As I hung up, Rhys stepped in and nodded gently towards the kitchen. I stood up but didn't rush, I didn't want to scare her.

"The pasta is done. Should I finish it or..."

"I got it." I walk slowly to her, "Sorry..."

"Mamí loves me and him. I know. I can't change it."

"How can you be so rational?" 

"Because I love her too."

I kissed her head as she fought not to pull away. My phone rang again, Liv calling in. She nodded to the kitchen and I answered the call.  _ **Thank you for not running this time... Sorry I keep doing this on instinct.**_

* * *

  ** _Sonny_**

* * *

It took a few minutes to set it up and then convincing Rafa to leave the apartment. Luckily Rhys agreed and helped to usher him out the door. Liv waited for Raf at the usual place hoping I can handle the rest.

I knocked on the door, softly but loud enough to be heard. It took a moment but the door cracked open and I seen candy colored hair and medical wrap on her head.

"Hello?"

"Detective Sonny Carisi." 

"Liv said you were coming." The door shut and after a minute, opened wide to let me in, "Come in. Need anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine." 

I watched her shut the door and turn two locks then put on the sliding bolt. She stood by the door a moment, baggy sweats and a hoodie that looked old and worn. When she turned I read Harvard in big letters and knew it was Barba's sweatshirt.

"Sorry we had to meet this way." She bit her lip, "Mine and Raf's schedules never gave us much free time and he has a thing about inviting people over... I kinda understand that now."

"If it helps, I've heard a lot about you." I offered, "Liv speaks highly of you and I've never seen a man as smitten as Barba when he talks of you."

"That's encouraging." She blushed, "At least I know he isn't faking all this time."

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions? Answer what you feel comfortable with." I sat down on the couch as she took the arm chair.

"Sure."

"Can you remember anything from that night?"

She pulled her legs in and winced before speaking, "A little. It just started coming back."

"Is it ok to..."

"It was Nevada Ramirez. He was on top of me and I cold feel blood dripping from my head and... Him... Him in..." I started to stop her from continuing when she shook her head, "its just a flash but I remember it clearly. Aside from that its blank. I know Raf called to say he would be late and I was laying down for bed but then it goes blank till a few days later in the hospital."

"Are you sure it was Ramirez?"

"Yes. I had a problem where he ripped my shirt collar when I ran away from his advances at the community center... Then Rafa took me to dinner with his mom and...Him."

"You didn't know..."

"No. Raf never mentioned him and neither did Lucia."

I took note of some of what she said but much like before, we had little but his name. We couldn't do a line up without a little of something and honestly we were far lost on this. 

"I know he... Cleaned up, but did you find anything on him?"

"Sorry, all DNA is contaminated between bleach and your open wounds. No video of him entering or leaving, no witnesses... We couldn't get anything."

"I figured this much." She looked over to me, "Sonny is it?" I nodded and she continued, "If you find evidence, and I could identify him, would that be enough to take to trial?"

"Barba..."

"I know you're the one that was in night school to be a lawyer." She stopped me, "Raf won't give a straight answer."

"Depending on the evidence, yes."

"So there is a chance?"

"Yes."

She smiled softly, "You know, in all my time I have sat with people who went through what I did, every single survivor and told them they would survive it... I didn't know it would feel like this. When I talked them down from suicide or calmed them from nightmares or walked them home at night when they had panic attacks, this was the feeling of it."

I didn't know her well, only what I hear of her and mainly of her work, but I could see the pain. I almost felt her pain. The way she looked at this moment of thought was painful, no wonder Barba yelled at us to leave. She needed someone to protect her right now while she is fragile.

"I can't say I know how you're feeling, but I know you will get better."

"I've said those exact words to dozens of men and women." She cracked a smile, "It always felt honest, until now."

"It is honest."

"Mostly." She looked down at her phone ringing, "Rafa..."

"Answer it. I'll be gone in just a minute or two."

She nodded and answered the phone as I gathered myself and left.  _ **I wish I knew her before, maybe I could've been more help.**_

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

I was sitting at some park, leaning back watching the little baseball game going on. My men were out doing a few deals around the area, the slide of hand dealing as Marco resupplied my main dealer in the park. 

"Hey Trujillo, where to next?" Niko was new to the crew but family to Jóse. 

Jóse was one of my most trusted, of course I somewhat trust Niko but he was still on watch. Leaving him here by me was the easiest way to see if he would be to over zealous for one of my guards.

"Club." 

"Personal o de negocios? (Personal or business?)"

I glared at that question, the dark sunglasses only making it worse as he fidgeted.  _ **If he wasn't Jóse's cousin I would think he was a cop.**_

"Sorry. Me callaré. (I'll shut up.)" He turned back to look around and then situate himself. 

 _ **He can deal fucking drugs on the corner, I can't deal with him.**_ As everything was wrapping up and we got in the car, Niko moved on to talking to others in the car who didn't have my stamina to ignore him. 

"Hey Jefe, you never told us about that girl."

"Cúal? (Which one?)" I blew out the smoke.

"Esa chica de la luna por la que la policía te arrestó. (That Luna chick the police arrested you for.)" Gabby leaned back as we all settled in to go.

"Ese pedazo de culo? (That piece of ass?)" I smiled at the memory, "She was way too good for el niño de mami. (mommy's boy.)" 

Everyone chuckled as they prodded for details, after three months I figured we were good to talk quietly. After getting up to the VIP area, I pulled out my phone and found the photo. The perfect view of her after it happened and before the cleaners. 

"Mi hermano no se merece esto. Muy bonito por su culo inteligente. (My brother doesn't deserve this. Way to beautiful for his smart ass.)" I smirked, "Tan fuerte y dulce, casi desearía haberla convertido en lugar de arruinarla. (So tight and sweet, almost wish I could've converted her instead of ruining her.)"

My phone got passed around to the guys, everyone taking a look as I looked for my next treat. 

"Come on, tell us, boss." 

I glanced back over, that devilish smirk I wore so well was out.  _ **Why shouldn't I? Even if one did turn and go to the cops, it's hearsay. I'll be out in no time.**_ I felt my pants shift and I started watching a girl on the floor, morphing her into what that Rhys was before.

"I tied her socks in her mouth and used my belt to tie her wrists. She was wiggling the whole time. Lace covered everything, you could see her fully before you removed the clothes." I chuckled, "un par de ligeros huele en su culo mientras la miro fijamente debajo de mí. Pero tuve que darle la vuelta, ver con qué más tenía que trabajar. Y ese cofre. (a couple light smacks on her ass as I stare down on her pinned beneath me. But I had to flip her over, see what else I had to work with. And that chest.)" 

They leaned in and hung on my every word, "hablar de pechos masivos. Todo natural también. (talk about massive breasts. All natural too.)"

Every nasty detail I gave, watching them all fall over themselves to hear more. I seen the scene like it was yesterday, I often used her as a little helper when the whores at the club hardly seem worth it. But they were a release, they were willing and wanting whatever they had to take to get drugs.  _ **None of them in here are half as good as she was, I'll have to settle at the moment.**_ I eyed up a blonde girl, tipsy already as she barely sat in her dress.

"Ey Gabby, Por qué no la invitamos a una fiesta? (why don't we invite her for a party?)"

"Right away Jefe."

* * *

_**Olivia** _

* * *

It was almost midnight when someone walked into the bullpen. I was about to head home, a night alone as Noah was out. 

"Excuse me, " I stepped just out of the office with my bag, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Benson."

"That's me."

"Can we talk privately?" He nodded to the office and I walked him in.

"Ok, how can I help you?"

"I have something for you." He handed out a flash drive, "I can't explain much, but you'll want this."

I looked at it as he turned away, "Wait."

"My statement is on there. I can't repeat it."

He walked out and I couldn't stop myself, I was looking at the flash drive. Barely opened it and my stomach turned and dinner threatened to come back up. There was Rhys after the rape. Underneath was a transcript of a conversation where he tells every detail of the rape. Heart pounding, I read it through before pushing away from my desk.  _ **We got him, we have evidence now.**_ I was shaking as I pulled my phone and texted Rafael. I was about to hit send when I thought better.  _ **Let them rest. Call the squad in the morning and then let Rafael and Rhys know. Don't rush this.**_

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

The next morning, I rolled over and looked at some brunette. She was out cold and her ass pushed up.  ** _Don't mind if I do._** I shifted and crawled behind her, no wait before I pushed in and her body jerked awake.

"Ow!"

"Shut up or it gets worse." I glared at her weeping eyes coming from my hand jerking her head back.

She was tight, but then again I was filling her ass without lube. My hands gripping her hips and moving her fast as she whimpered.  ** _God, why don't they shut up? Whore wants the good stuff but can't handle a rough fuck. Déjame chuparte, pero no me toques el culo. (Let me suck you off but don't touch my ass.)_** I hit harder, pushing her face in the bed watching her red cheeks jiggle around me with every hit. 

"Such a good slut. Papá te enviará a casa con algún medicamento, pero tienes que ser bueno. (Daddy will send you home with some medicine but you have to be good.)" 

She struggles to nod and I groan at my release building. I pull out and rolled her over, looking down with cold eyes.

"Open wide."

She froze horrified so I repeated.

"Open the fuck up."

She didn't move so I squeezed her cheeks and forced her mouth open, two tugs and she was getting all of it in her mouth and on her face. 

"See? Not so hard."

"I... I... I didn't..." Another squeeze to tighten his grip stopped her lips. 

"Don't start now. Obtendrás tu recompensa o simplemente dejo a mis amigos y me voy. (You'll get your reward or I just let my friends in and leave.)" I loosened my grip as she pulled back.

"S-s-s-sor-r-r..."

"Solo cállate la boca! (Just shut the fuck up!)" I let go completely and watched her curl in on herself...  _ **I'm cracking.**_

I pulled my pants on and walked out, the house was to quiet. My men were hiding out, they heard my yelling and hid away from the torture.  _ **Can't blame them, I'm losing it lately.**_ I was about to step into the bathroom when I heard the door kick in.

"Police! Hands up!"

I stood at the top of the stairs, hand on the door and one unzipping my pants as I heard them coming up. I chuckled softly and opened the door.

"Hands up!"

"O déjame mear en mi baño o en tu coche patrulla. (Either let me piss in my bathroom or your squad car.)" I looked over to see the same group from before, "Oh it's you. Voy a entrar. (I'll just step in.)" 

"Try again." The tall blonde grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into the door.

"Nevada Ramirez, we have a warrant for your arrest. You have the ri..." a the blonde started I stopped her.

"Yeah, yeah... Salva el discurso conejito de nieve. (Save the speech snow bunny), " I blew her a kiss as I seen another run down to the bedroom.

_**She wouldn't dare, the whore knows better than to say shit in my home.** _

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

I sat in Liv's office, looking at the window into interrogation where my brother sat with a lawyer. He had on a shirt now even though Liv said he didn't when they arrested him. Hard to believe he's half my blood, I couldn't stand him.

"You know you can't watch the interview." Liv stopped in her doorway.

"I won't be, I just wanted to see him behind bars and cuffed." I looked over, "do we actually have a case?"

"Yes, but that depends on your replacement." 

"Who is it anyway?" 

"Never heard of the guy and he hasn't been in yet." Her hand passed me a file from her desk after she sat down.

"Bennet Templeton." I raised my brow, "I have no clue."

"He's leading the case." 

"That's very reassuring." 

"Hey, we have evidence now." She patted my back, "We have a photo post attack taken on his phone and time stamped. We have his account of events from an Undercover... We can get this."

"I hope." My head dropped as I grabbed my coat, "He's gotten off worse with more evidence."

"He hasn't went against us though." 

I nod as I walked out.  ** _No, but he is clever. Too clever for just anyone to trick him._** I made it to the door, stopping as Liv got on the elevator beside me and waited for the doors to close.

"Rafa, you know him better than anyone..."

"That's the problem, I don't. Or else I would've seen this coming. I could've saved Rhys." I sighed and looked over, "I never really knew him. I never see him... He barely exists besides minor tortureques dinners Mamí insists and or tricks us into."

"You knew it was him without evidence."

"Cómo lo llamas? (What do you call it?)" I struggled to think clearly a moment, "Gut feeling."

"Gut feelings come from personal knowledge. From experience and reason... You knew it at first sight, didn't you?"

"When I thought she was dead." I nodded, "I knew it was him, after the dinner and her minor incident... He felt trapped. He retaliated."

The elevator dinged and she stopped me a moment, "One last thing, if he's in the box right now. How does he feel?"

I swallowed and slid past her, "Trapped. That's why we have a detail at home."

"Take care, Rafael." She watched me leave before heading back up. 

* * *

**_Rhys_ **

* * *

I sat alone on the couch, for the first time since I got home from the hospital. I hadn't been alone in my home since I was attacked since I became broken. It was strangely soothing but frightening, I was just as scared as I was happy. I went through more letters, marking them off and taking notes as I went.

> _Dear Rhys,_
> 
> _Hold strong and don't give up. After a year of surviving thanks to your encouraging help, I am back in college and engaged. I found out I was pregnant last week and all of this is thanks to you. You saved me at my worse, so I am here if needed at yours._
> 
> _Soon to be,_
> 
> _Lynn Walters_

I smiled at the picture of the ultrasound and happy couple included. Another eight letters later, I was in tears again. I can't remember half these people but they remember me.  _ **I guess Rafa was right, I do more than I realize.**_

"novia? (sweetheart?)" Raf called as he stepped in and stopped, surprised I sat right at the couch, "Oh, you've come out of hiding again."

"Yeah, once a year I leave hibernation to read letters and drink a glass of wine." I nod to the wine by my note pad, "I'm not even halfway through yet."

"You can't possibly believe you can respond to ever letter?" He looked at the note pad, "No eres superwoman, lo creas o no. (You are not superwoman believe it or not.)"

"Yeah, I realized that waking up in the hospital."

He moved my read box to the table and put the others back in the unread box beside it. My notes on top and lids on so I wouldn't go back to them.

"Rhys, he's being interrogated and held pending arraignment." He sat down beside me and reached out to hold my hand that I struggled to give him, "We know it isn't done yet but, we can have one peaceful night."

"Is there enough evidence?"

"Liv assured me there is."

"Ok."

He started to get up and I wanted to reach for him but instead I let him go. He put up the boxes and got a glass before sitting back down at the other end of the couch. My heart ached but body thanked it, the distance that was tearing me apart.

"You know I love you." I whispered.

"Of course I do." He glanced over, his eyes glistening with those green gems.

"Rafa I... I want... I need... I-I-I-I..." My body shook and I couldn't even get the words out.

"You don't need to say it."

"But I do! I miss it... I miss kissing and hugging and the cuddles. I miss feeling you sleeping in the same bed with me."

 "Rhys..."

"I miss you! All of you! Everything! I am broken and bruised and asking you to keep away while wanting you close!" I snapped and looked down at my shaking hands gripping me trying to steady this mess.

"Rhys, I love you. Even if you are damaged and imperfect, it's you. I will be here while you heal and for as long as you'll have me. Always." He turned in more to look at me as the water trickled down my face, "Siempre, el amor de mi vida ... Siempre. (Always, Love of my life... Always.)"

I shook heavier and then my body jumped. Not from his touch, from gunshots. He ran to the window as if he could see the patrol car sitting on our building, failing to achieve such. He ran to the door and locked it, struggling to push furniture in front of the door. He got the armchairs up as I was in shock.

"Rhys, go to our room. Hide." He pushed part of the dresser to hold them back, "Now!"

I ran to our bedroom, sliding from the smooth wood to the nice carpet. A quick shove and the sliding accordion closet doors opened so I could hide behind them. I tucked into a small gap on his side, his suits and shirts around me smelling of him. It calmed down some of the nerves but the fear was ramped up. My chest pounding, palms sweating, eyes blurred... Legs pressed tight to my chest as I squeezed them in with my arms.

"Rhys! Rhys!" Raf came in and was pushing stuff in front of the door.

He blocked it, the wood tv stand with the Knick-knacks all over the floor. He pushed the seat at the foot of the bed, the bookshelf was knocked over to block more. He would've moved the bed if he thought he could on his own. I could tell from his huff, he did what he could and he came over to find me.

"Rhys? It's ok." He sat down beside the door, "I'm here."

I looked up and for the first time, I reached out. My hand stretched to feel him as I buried my face in my legs.

"Ra..."

Then came the bangs. One after another as gunshots rang off around the sound of things breaking.  _ **They're coming in. They are gonna kill us...**_ Every inch of me was screaming in the silence as I leaped to him. Curled up against him, his arms holding me and pulling us back by where I was before. Bangs, slams, cracks, booms... The home I knew was sounding like a war zone.

"This is ADA Rafael Barba. My security detail is not responding and a group of men are trying to break in. I can hear them destroying everything..." He paused, "They are at our door. We don't have much more to keep them out."

 _ **No! No, no, no, no! Stop! Stop it all! The noise, the case, the pain, the change... Just stop... Stop.**_ I clung to him, my hero long before this mayhem. I shook and held tight, a little accordion door blocking us from this mess and the men attempting to get through the outer door.

"Please, they are almost in."

His words fell soft, his own fear slipping out as bullets came through everything it could.

"Pl..."

 We fell silent as I wept quietly against him. My head buried and his arms squeezing. He kissed my head and whispered softly to barely be heard over the mass destruction and yelling.

"I love you, Rhys, I promise you'll be safe."

"Rhys! Rhys Luna!" A yell broke through the small bit of peace.

"Qué puta va por ahí acusando a buenos hombres de violación? (What whore goes around accusing good men of rape?)"

"Come out! Come on, we won't bite... Hard." 

The laughing and sound of glass breaking was jerking my body. Every sound, every word... I was in hell and my only saving grace was Rafa holding me.

"Are you in there? Ven a jugar. (Come play.)" 

"Prometemos tomarlo con calma en ese pequeño y dulce trasero tuyo. (We promise to take it easy on that sweet little ass of yours.)" 

Another jerk and his grip tightened, "Don't listen, they can't get us."

"Ra-a-a-af..."

"Bitch! Sal de aquí como la zorra que eres! Hemos oído hablar de tu dulce y pequeña boca. (Get out here like the slut you are! We've heard about your sweet little mouth.)"

"I..." My mouth fell and all the air left my body as he pulled me tighter to stop the noises from raising and reaching them.

"Shhhhh... The police are coming. Help is coming."

The racket escalated and just as I could see Rafael starting to worry, we heard more yelling. I couldn't make it out but it got quieter real quick, then a soft knock came as Raf glanced around the closet.

"Liv?"

"We have them. Are you guys ok?"

He looked down at me, curled to him barely shaking but craving his touch to sooth my scared mind.

"Yeah, mostly." 

We heard a large crash and before I knew it Liv and that Carisi were in the room. The fact Raf didn't move anything told me that the men almost made it to us. The horror sunk in, I almost felt worse than the actual attack. 

"You ok?"

I noticed all eyes on me as Raf brushed the hair from my face, this action made me hide it in his chest. 

"They can't get you. Nadie puede conseguirte ahora mismo. Lo juro. (No one can get you right now. I swear to it.)" He kissed the top of my head ever so gently.

The sight must've been something, Raf in a plain shirt and jeans with me curled up in a ball against him. Harvard hoodie and fitted leggings that showed none of my scars but made it feel as if it did. My hair in a bundled mess since I haven't tried to do anything with it since the attack... Roots showing and all.

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

I looked down at the dark roots not matching of the cotton candy-colored hair she wore. It was one of my favorite looks and I doubt she could ever keep it. 

"Rhys, mi amorosa novia hermosa de una novia (my beautiful loving sweetheart of a girlfriend)..." I smiled as she looked up, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She spoke softly as I lifted her chin.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes."

She slowly moved closer to me but didn't hide her face. At this crack of the old Rhys showing, Liv moved Carisi out and kept everyone out of our bedroom until CSU would be there. This privacy was just making sure we didn't go too far into shock, inexpediently, it also brought back some balance in our life.

"Raf?"

"Si cariño? (Yes darling?)"

"Don't let go."

I smiled and squeezed her tighter, "Never."

After several minutes, Liv came back and pulled us out so ESU can go over the scene. Rhys had her extra stuff from the hospital still packed and I had a small go bag just in case I had to stay at the hospital again. We walked out and I kept a tight grip on her hand and waist as my arm wrapped around her there. Going through the bedroom was horrifying, seeing how close they came to breaking through to us. The main room made her break a little more. Broken flowers and pots scattered around, the letters everywhere ripped and destroyed... Furniture ravaged and bullet chips in cracks in the glass window wall. Pictures hung broken and frames shattered on the ground. We stepped around some shattered glass as I caught a glimpse of the photo, Rhys and me in our cabin when we went on our ski trip. Thick wool caps, puffy warm coats with gloves and scarfs. I held her up in my arms as she kicked her fur-lined boots laughing in my arms. The happy memory gone with the scuffed up photo.

"We have a hotel set up." Liv smiled as she walked us out.

"Good, we have somewhere until we can find a new home." I sighed, "There is no coming back here."

"There never was." Rhys frowned, "I do hope there is something to salvage."

"There will be." I kissed her head as I got the car door, "and we can find a real home. Una con espacio para bebe. (One with space for baby things.)"

She looked up at me, lips connecting to mine. Suddenly nothing mattered but us. We were safe. We caught all of them in the act and they will not be out anytime soon... A happy ending in all ways possible.


End file.
